The present invention relates generally to communication systems. More particularly, the invention relates to an intelligent messaging system in which messages generated by a variety of message sources, and updates to such messages, are automatically converted to the proper protocol and conveyed to various types of communication devices, including a character display, located at a variety of communication destinations.
In today's world, many different communication formats have become commonplace. By way of example, people often communicate via electronic mail (e-mail), voice mail, facsimile or pager. In addition, people may use many different messaging services or software applications to handle their messaging needs. Although a great technological advance, the availability of these various communication formats has spawned inefficiency and complexity since sending messages to diverse communication devices or receiving messages from various message sources often entails accessing several different messaging services or software applications.
Known prior art systems have attempted to address these problems. For example, one system discloses a unified messaging system in which a user has unified access to any messaging service. All messages to a specified user, regardless the source, are automatically routed to a user-designated messaging mailbox. The mailbox notifies the user that a new message has been received. In the event the message could not be forwarded to the mailbox, the notification relays the information that the message is waiting on another service. Although, the unified messaging system addresses the problems of receiving messages from different message sources and the need to access a large number of messaging services, it does not offer a solution for efficiently sending communications to diverse communication devices nor does it entirely eliminate the requirement for contacting more than one messaging service or activating more than one software application.
In today's workplace, efficient communication with many different individuals or groups of people has become paramount. Unfortunately, as not everyone sends or receives messages via the same type of message source or communication device, a single message intended for many different recipients often cannot be sent using a single communication format or a single messaging service. For example, a manager at a facility employing both office workers and assembly line workers might want to distribute a company-wide message. The manager can communicate with the office workers via e-mail, but can reach the assembly line workers only by physically posting the message on a bulletin board or displaying the message on a message marquee, such as a large character display. Thus, to communicate with all the intended recipients, the message originator is forced to generate the same message repeated times using various communication formats.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide an intelligent messaging system that conveys a message generated by a message source to designated recipients who receive communications via diverse types of communication devices. The system would include a communication source interface having an open architecture capable of receiving messages, message parameters and variable data from diverse communication sources, whether originated by individuals using a variety of user interfaces or originated by automated sources, such as other software applications or hardware devices. The communication source interface would also automatically create a message file including the message or variable data and at least the essential data parameters required to convey the message to designated recipients. The communication source interface would submit the message file or the variable data or both to a message server that automatically directs the message or variable data to the appropriate protocol converter for conveyance to the designated recipients' communication devices which may be located at various communication destinations. Furthermore, the intelligent messaging system would automatically update a message with real-time variable data or current information content.